Our Only Hope
by SSJPan779
Summary: Queen Serena forces herself to trust old enemies turned sailor scouts when she learns of a new royal group from the future is visiting.Also:A Darien affair! Malachite/Theo Vegeta/Rei Trista/ Mirari Trunks
1. Good news for everyone

Ch.1: Good news for everyone  
  
  
  
Lea sat back in her chair eating crackers. Jedite was on the computer looking at baby items. Vegeta looked down at his youngest daughter. She looked adjitated which was now no longer unusual.  
  
"Jedite, will you stop!" Lea screamed finally. "You are really getting on my nerves!" Vegeta smirked which earned him a death glare from his daughter.  
  
"Stop what Lea?" Jedite questioned.  
  
"I understand you are excited about the baby but we have to take steps." Lea said standing up. "Now I have thirty-six weeks before I have the baby. Just chill out please."  
  
"I can't help it." Jedite said.  
  
"Well you had better!" Lea said ending the ninth argument of the day. Jennica and Videl looked over the balcony laughing silently.  
  
"Compulsive Daddy Disorder," Videl whispered. "Exactly what Gohan had while I was pregnant with Pan."  
  
"Must be common saiyan behavior." Pan said. "Trunks won't let me lift a finger and I'm ready to kill him."  
  
"Who would have thought you and Lea would be having babies together." Jennica commented.  
  
"Well I'm ten days behind her." Pan told them getting up from her chair just as Silver came in dripping wet.  
  
"I know two husbands who are going to die." She growled.  
  
"What did he do this time?" Jennica asked.  
  
"Jordan and Trunks decided that I needed to go for a swim." Silver picked up a rag which oddly enough turned into a towel. Videl, Pan and Jennica gave each other confused looks. Pan suddenly jumped and all attention then focused on her.  
  
"Someone's at the door." She said just before the doorbell went off.  
  
"I'll get it." Silver said going downstairs to the front door. She peaked out the peephole to see two men standing outside. Shaking her head Silver opened the door to find Nephlyte and Malachite.  
  
"Is Silver here?" Malachite asked. Silver was speechless.  
  
"Are you okay?" Nephlyte asked just as Jordan came up behind her.  
  
"Hey Silver are you going to let them in?" Jordan asked.  
  
"Come in. Sorry I thought you guys were dead." Silver said inviting them in.  
  
"Hey Silver why are you all wet?" Trunks taunted from the doorway.  
  
"I will return the favor you two brats did for me." Silver answered.  
  
"Well Silver you have really grown up." Malachite said.  
  
"No kidding there." Nephlyte said kissing Silver's neck. "I'm not complaining though." He whispered.  
  
"Um who are those two?" Jordan asked.  
  
"Jordan, Trunks I'd like you to meet my husband Nephlyte and my best friend Malachite." Jordan's jaw dropped. Lea came into the hall steaming.  
  
"Hello Nephlyte." She said pushing her brother into the room of the doorway he was standing in.  
  
"I wonder what he did this time." Jordan said. "So are you going to stay here Malachite?"  
  
"Lea said I could but I might go back to the mansion." Malachite answered. "So why are you all wet?"  
  
"I was thrown into the pool by a couple of little brats not mentioning any names."  
  
"Who me?" Jordan asked.  
  
"Yep." Silver said grabbing Nephlyte's hand. Malachite followed them up to a bedroom.  
  
"So who all lives here in this house?" Malachite asked.  
  
"Depends really."  
  
"On?" Nephlyte questioned.  
  
"Who shows up." Silver picked up a pillow. "Jennica, Lea and Kylee have always lived here. Jordan has to live here now since him and Jennica are married. Jedite is the newest person aside form me."  
  
"How'd he get in here?" Both men asked.  
  
"I don't know." Silver answered. "Lea is having his baby."  
  
"I feel sorry for her." Nephlyte told her.  
  
  
  
**Curtain rises**  
  
Lea: Why do they feel sorry for me?  
  
Me:" Like I am going to tell  
  
SS-Mars: How many new characters Panny?  
  
Me: At least 20 


	2. Psychotic episodes

Ch.2: Psychotic episodes  
  
  
  
Lea and Jennica sat reading a book when they heard what sounded like a herd of cattle through the house.  
  
"What the hell are they doing?" Jennica questioned following Lea into the kitchen. Silver and Trunks were standing by the kitchen counters. Trunks was holding a glass of ice water and was threatening to throw it on Silver.  
  
"Hey dimwit I have the hose you just have a glass of water." Silver said. "Who has advantage?"  
  
"Put the cup down Trunks." Lea warned.  
  
"She'll get me." He whined.  
  
"Yeah that's the whole point." Jennica told him.  
  
"Why are you three so mean to me?" Trunks asked.  
  
"You are an easy target." Silver told him. Malachite came up behind Trunks and seized the glass of water.  
  
"Hey!" Trunks whined yet again. "Give it back."  
  
"All's fair in love, war and water fights." Malachite said.  
  
"And I think it's payback time." Silver said evilly.  
  
"Not in my kitchen." Lea growled. "Outside." Silver put the hose back and retreated upstairs. Trunks said he was going home and left.  
  
"Too bad I wanted to see him get wet." Jennica said going back into the living room.  
  
"Usually I wouldn't mind a water fight but-" Lea stopped mid sentence and ran for the bathroom.  
  
"But morning sickness and hormones take their toll." Malachite said. Nephlyte came downstairs.  
  
"Where'd Lea go?" He asked.  
  
"The baby took control." Malachite answered.  
  
"Poor Lea." Nephlyte said. "Well I guess I'll go to bed then." In turn Nephlyte returned upstairs. Malachite however disappeared from the room and showed up at the Stanton mansion where a young woman dressed completely in black was waiting.  
  
**Late that night**  
  
Nephlyte stirred and opened feeling that his young wife was not curled up next to him. He immediately sat up and scanned the room. Silver was gone, her dagger was missing and the door was open.  
  
~"Shit!"~ Nephlyte told himself quickly getting out of bed and running out the door in just his boxers. He frantically searched for her. Soon he realized that she had to have gone for Jedite. Nephlyte ran into Lea and Jedite's room. Sure enough Silver was standing at the end of the bed with the dagger in hand.  
  
"Silver." Nephlyte growled.  
  
"He killed my family." Silver answered. "My sisters, my mother, my father and my brother."  
  
"Silver please snap out of it." Nephlyte told her. Her bond that she had given him was pulsing with pain. She wasn't normal. Silver strode to Jedite's side of the bed and pressed the knife to his neck. Jedite awoke startled. Silver's eyes flashed.  
  
"Are you pleased with yourself?" She asked in a low threatening hiss.  
  
"What the hell?" Jedite asked.  
  
"Focus Jedite. She's not the best when it comes to control." Nephlyte told him. Jedite swallowed and paled. Silver was no longer herself, she was someone else. Nephlyte suddenly felt another presence in the room.  
  
"Dagger!" A woman's voice said firmly. The blade disappeared from Silver's hand in a dim flash of green light. Just as soon as the presence had showed it disappeared. Nephlyte ran up and grabbed her around the waist and carried her from the room. Jedite climbed out of the bed and followed his old colleague closing the door behind him. Silver was struggling against Nephlyte's tight grasp.  
  
"Where Malachite?" Jedite asked. Nephlyte pinned his struggling wife to the floor.  
  
"The mansion." Nephlyte breathed. Jedite nodded and disappeared.  
  
**Stanton mansion**  
  
Malachite stood against a wall having an argument with what seemed to be thin air.  
  
"Dark Lady you are very odd." He said.  
  
"Glad you think so." The young lady dressed completely in black said. "Why do you say that anyhow?"  
  
"Well you wear nothing but black and you refuse to tell me your name." Malachite said.  
  
"What's your point?" She asked coming into the light.  
  
"It would be nice to know who I am talking to." Malachite told her.  
  
"Dark Lady." She answered walking down the hall. "My intentions will be revealed soon." Malachite growled just as Jedite showed up.  
  
"What do you want?" Malachite snapped.  
  
"Silver has lost it again." Jedite told him. Malachite immediately disappeared again Jedite right behind him.  
  
**Back @ the house**  
  
By the time Malachite had arrived Lea had woken up. Nephlyte had Silver pinned to the floor but she was still struggling. Malachite gave Nephlyte the signal to get off her in three seconds. Nephlyte jumped off of her and Malachite placed a weak energy dome over her.  
  
"She's on insanity brinks right now so if she fights the dome she'll pass out." Just as Malachite had said that Silver began to fight and passed out. "Works like a charm."  
  
"You have to teach me that." Nephlyte said picking his wife up. He carried her to their bedroom. He came back a few minutes later.  
  
"Explain to me what the hell just happened." Lea demanded.  
  
"How to explain this." Malachite began. "I don't know how but I know someone who does."  
  
"Who?" Lea asked.  
  
"Gavin!" Malachite said. A portal opened at the end of the hall and a young man in his mid teens came out. His hair was spiked straight up like Vegeta. If it hadn't have been for his blue eyes Lea would have thought him to be Vegeta.  
  
"Hello Gavin." Nephlyte said. "Lea I'd like you to meet Gavin. Gavin this is Lea."  
  
"Allow me to guess." Gavin said. "Silver?"  
  
"Explain it to Lea not us. We just can't explain it too well." Malachite said.  
  
"Silver had amnesia and whenever she will begin to remember something from the past she becomes violent." Gavin explained. "It used to be she would attack Jedite or Fridged Bitch." "Who?" Lea asked.  
  
"Zoisite." All four replied. Lea laughed. Gavin continued.  
  
"What did she say this time?" Gavin asked.  
  
"She said that Jedite killed her entire family." Nephlyte said.  
  
"Next time she'll probably recall names then she will expel what she is withholding inside her body." As soon as he said this the Dark Lady appeared. Her face was masked from sight. Gavin quickly bowed.  
  
"It's too soon Gavin." She told him.  
  
"But-" Dark Lady glared at him through her mask. Gavin fell silent.  
  
"If they are expelled at the dark of the moon it will leave her powerless. I wouldn't have Jedite if it was time." She told him throwing Silver's dagger to the floor.  
  
"It was you." Nephlyte said. The Dark Lady ignored Nephlyte's observation.  
  
"You know what to do Gavin." Once again she disappeared.  
  
"Bitch." Gavin mumbled.  
  
"Who was that?" Nephlyte asked.  
  
"Dark Lady." Malachite answered.  
  
"Is she against us?" Jedite asked. "She said that she could have let-" Gavin cut him off.  
  
"That's just her sense of humor right now, but no she is with us. She dresses in black constantly which is why we call her Dark Lady." Gavin said.  
  
"Doesn't have a name?" Lea asked.  
  
"I am not allowed to reveal it." Gavin told her. "Nephlyte where is Silver?" Nephlyte led him to his room.  
  
  
  
**Curtain rises**  
  
Silver: A couple of mysterious characters join us in the spotlight.  
  
Malachite: Panny enjoys leaving people going "what the hell".  
  
Lea: No doubts there.  
  
Nephlyte: Where is Panny and Mars anyhow.  
  
Lea: Who knows. 


	3. Authors note to a flamer

To Carnaria: If you don't like my originally characters DON'T READ THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Xodial Prophecy

A quick reminder that all flames will be used to burn the penguins that stole my sanity at the steak.  
  
  
  
Ch.3: Xodial Prophecy  
  
  
  
In the Stanton mansion there is a special room that holds a special use. It is called the Star room. It was once used for the Negaverse but it would be needed to detect births.  
  
Nephlyte looked up into the stars. Malachite, Gavin and the Dark Lady were also present. Dark Lady had gone a few shades lighter than black with her skirt. The dress coat she wore made up for it.  
  
"What do we need to know to know this for Dark Lady?" Nephlyte questioned.  
  
"Because I need to know whether or not I will need to go back to my time or if I need to stay here because one of the scouts is pregnant."  
  
"What's the date?" Nephlyte asked.  
  
"June third two years from this year." Nephlyte looked up.  
  
"Four pregnancies." He told her. Gavin looked at the Dark Lady.  
  
"Lea, Jennica, Pan and Michele." He said.  
  
"So I do have to stay." She said. "The newborn Xodials will need the protection. Unless we wish for history to repeat itself."  
  
"No." Gavin said. Malachite looked at Dark Lady's masked face. Blue eyes could be seen through the eye holes.  
  
"Take off your mask." Malachite demanded.  
  
"Excuse me?" Dark Lady questioned.  
  
"I said take off your mask." Malachite repeated.  
  
"No." Dark Lady told him.  
  
"Malachite you have to be patient. Things will happen so fast you will never know what happened." Gavin told him.  
  
"You expect me to listen to Beryl's right hand man?" Malachite questioned.  
  
"Her ex right hand man. Now we stick to the plan." Gavin told him. "Only one of us hasn't spent her life dedicated to the Negaverse." Nephlyte stood still, he was thinking of what Dark Lady had said.  
  
"Dark Lady what is your history?" He asked curiously.  
  
"My family was killed by my father and I want revenge on the bastard." Dark Lady told him.  
  
"Is it the same man who murdered Silver's family?" Nephlyte questioned.  
  
"Yes." Gavin muttered.  
  
"How do you know?" Malachite asked.  
  
"She is my last remaining cousin and the biggest pain in my ass." Gavin told him.  
  
"I'm the last that we know of Gavin. We don't know about the others." Dark Lady reminded.  
  
"Oh come on now what are the chances of one of your sisters still being alive?" Gavin asked.  
  
"Who says my brother is not alive." Dark Lady argued. Gavin sighed in defeat.  
  
"Once again." He mumbled. "Beaten by the heiress to the Xodial throne."  
  
"It could be worse." Dark Lady whispered. "History could-"  
  
"Don't start. Your mother doesn't need to be put to shame." Gavin growled.  
  
"I hate to say this but the Xodials are six princesses descending from the same family." Nephlyte said. Dark Lady nodded.  
  
"I am well aware of the little prophecy." She told him. She and Gavin recited the lines of a prophecy.  
  
"One from lust  
  
Five from love  
  
Bring forth a star lights cove  
  
Six gentle maids  
  
Bearing unremarkable powers  
  
All six surrounded by the darkest of flowers."  
  
"What does that mean?" Malachite asked. "I remember Beryl fearing Xodials but I never heard why."  
  
"The Xodials scouts are six of the most powerful women. One of them once she is fully grown will take over the entire cosmos which is why Beryl feared them." Nephlyte told him.  
  
"Silver is only one of the six." Malachite said. "It's very obvious."  
  
"Yes but the other four are not nearly as powerful." Dark Lady mumbled.  
  
"Do you know the family they come from?" Malachite asked. Gavin nodded his head.  
  
  
  
**Curtain rises**  
  
Silver: There's no way I could be a Xodial.  
  
Lea: Well you are Sailor Castor and Castor is only one of the Gemini twins.  
  
Silver: Oh yeah.  
  
Pan: It's odd how there is six Xodials and 15 other scouts.  
  
Dark Lady: The Xodials are six of the most powerful beings.  
  
Silver: Stick around Xodial powers is next!  
  
**Curtain falls** 


	5. Xodial Powers

Ch.4: Xodial Powers  
  
  
  
"Vegeta will you get back here!" Rei shouted at her now flying naked two year old son.  
  
"No!" Vegeta Jr. called back to his mother.  
  
"Don't make me get your father!" That did it. Junior flew down to his mother. Rei followed him into their little house. Vegeta looked over to his young wife. Their son had taken both of their personalities and blew them out of proportion.  
  
"Vegeta why did he have to figure out how to fly at such a young age?" Rei asked her husband. "I'm highly doubting he is going to make it to his third birthday."  
  
"Brat if you don't stop giving your mother such a hard time I will knock you into the next century." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Thank Kami Ami is taking him so we can have some time to ourselves." Rei sighed pulling a shirt over the toddler's head. As soon as she was finished she released the child with the warning that if he went outside she would strangle him.  
  
"You're tense." Vegeta mumbled slipping his hand up her back. Rei shivered.  
  
"Is he gone yet?" She asked relaxing under Vegeta's hand.  
  
"Soon." Vegeta kissed her neck sucking the skin slightly. He smiled to himself when he felt her shiver yet again.  
  
"I wonder if Pan and Lea know what they are getting themselves into." Rei said putting a few things into Junior's overnight bag.  
  
"Doubtful." Vegeta mumbled. "Pan might know a bit more than Lea though."  
  
"That's true." Rei said hearing the door open.  
  
"Aunt Ami is here Mom!" Junior called. Rei sighed and went to take the bag to her.  
  
"Hey Rei." Ami said cheerily. "Hello Vegeta." Vegeta nodded and leaned against the door.  
  
"You don't mind?" Rei asked handing the bag to her old friend.  
  
"Not at all." Ami said taking Junior's hand. "I'm sure the two of us can get through it." Ami lead Junior out the door.  
  
"Maybe we should warn her." Rei said thoughtfully. "Nah she can handle him."  
  
"What are we going to do all night without him?" Vegeta asked. Rei smiled evilly.  
  
"I can think of something." She said trapping him against the wall. Vegeta smirked.  
  
~"You'd line to think so wouldn't you?"~ He said through the bond. Rei kissed him before ripping his shirt off. She pulled away to answer him.  
  
"I know so." She said seductively.  
  
"I guess so." Vegeta said knowing she would give in later.  
  
**Nephlyte's study**  
  
"She told you about the Xodial prophecy?" Lea questioned closing one of the books she was looking through.  
  
"Yes." Nephlyte answered pulling another book from his shelf. Lea picked up an old leather bound black book and opened it right to what they were looking for.  
  
"Got it." She said. "The Xodial Princesses are six young women who can and will define the word tragedy so well it may frighten most people. The six of them also descend from the same family."  
  
"That is very true." Nephlyte said thoughtfully. "Gavin and Dark Lady said that both of their families are dead. Gavin was even so kind to say that he and Dark Lady were cousins. I am only assuming that Dark Lady is one of the six Xodials." Lea nodded and continued.  
  
"The six are represented by six black roses to represent their tragedies." Lea paused. "There is a poem and that is it."  
  
"Turn the page." Nephlyte said. Lea turned the page and found a detailed list of the powers that each of the Xodials possessed. ~TAURUS~  
  
Death Spell- The worst as well as the most forbidden attack to ever be used. As soon as the command is sent the body will suffer form every wound or broken bone they had ever received in their life until they die from loss of blood or their own pain. The attack can only be used while transformed.  
  
Changing Objects- When this attack is used anything that is held in the hand can be turned into a defense mechanism. This attack can be done at anytime.  
  
~CASTOR~  
  
Premonitions~ This ability cannot be controlled at any cost and can happen at any time or place.  
  
SHARED POWERS: Changing objects  
  
~POLLUX~  
  
Pollux is the Queen of the Xodial Force and was born with every Xodial power as well as their two protectors and her mother.  
  
~GEMINI~  
  
The Gemini soldier is a fusion of both Castor and Pollux and has every ability.  
  
~SCORPIO~  
  
Erasing Memories- Erasing memories is the best technique used if you want to gain control of a situation but can be temporary at times. Can be performed at any and all times.  
  
Freezing Time/Objects/Humans- This attack is usually considered to be a crime when it comes to the Lunarian Court but is used daily for a Xodial. By using this attack the user can gain five minutes to gain control of a situation or until it is reversed the same way it was cast. May be used at any time.  
  
Explosion- This is the complete opposite of the freezing attack and can speed up the molecules of an object a make it explode in use. This attack can be used at any point in time.  
  
~CAPRICORN ~  
  
Kiss of Death- Capricorn has a kiss that bring a horrific death to the kissed. This kiss is used to kill. When the kiss is administered it fills the lungs with the victims blood causing them to drown, but the person would have had to have had a past love. Can only be used when transformed.  
  
~AQUARIUS~  
  
Mind Control- Bending peoples minds is said to be the worst attack and can drive the victim to insanity and to their end. It can only be used in a case of an emergency and then only in a transformed state.  
  
"I have never heard of such deadly people." Lea whispered almost frightened.  
  
"It's good to know that they are on our side." Nephlyte said re-reading the pages. "However the pages talking about their protectors is missing from the book."  
  
"Do you know what the tragedies are?" Lea asked.  
  
"Well Silver and Dark Lady have lost their family." Nephlyte said.  
  
**Curtain rises** Silver: There's only six? Me: Technically there are six Xodial princesses and Five full Xodial soldiers Silver: OH okay. **Curtain falls** 


	6. Christmas

Ch.5 Christmas  
Christmas is quite a joyous occasion that happens every year on the same day. Lea found out that she would be expecting a tiny baby boy in the spring. She planned to name him Jedite after his father. It was difficult to tell that both Pan and Lea were pregnant at all because of the maternity clothes their bellies hid under. Christmas brought one unwanted thought... The Luniarian Christmas party.  
  
"I'm beginning to wish that this party wasn't mandatory." Lea groaned.  
  
"Well at least we have those alcoholic chocolates." Jordan said fixing his tie.  
  
"Jordan are you so dense you can't remember I'm pregnant?" Lea asked.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot." Jordan said.  
  
"Obviously." Lea told him picking up a Hershey's chocolate bar sandwich and eating it.  
  
"Why is it pregnant women eat such strange things?" Jordan questioned.  
  
"Um Jordan I was eating this type of thing before I got pregnant." Lea informed. Her dress she wore for Christmas was a black silk strapless gown with silver glitter covering it. Her belly couldn't be hidden and neither could her unborn son's occasional kicks.  
  
"I just hope my nephew behaves under there." Jordan said to the tiny swell which kicked two or three times before settling back down.  
  
"I'd take that as a no." Lea laughed.  
  
**Later that night**  
  
It surprised Lea, Malachite, Nephlyte and Jedite when they saw both Gavin and Dark Lady. Dark Lady was dressed in an unusual dress. It was a mid thigh length black dress with a floor length single button duster. Malachite cursed when he saw the black mask covering her nose and eyes.  
  
"I wonder why she never takes off her mask." Lea told Nephlyte.  
  
"I don't know and frankly I don't care." Nephlyte looked around. "I'm looking for Sliver."  
  
"Last I saw she was around dumbass Darien." Lea said. They found Darien talking to Silver. She looked so uncomfortable especially when Darien leaned down in her ear and whispered something. She looked disgusted and slapped his face when he came up.  
  
"Silver two, Darien zero." Dark Lady laughed.  
  
"Man where is the camera when you need it?" Nephlyte asked." Lea smirked and took her seat next to Jordan.  
  
"Jennica doesn't want to do the peppermint candy kissing contest." Jordan said.  
  
"Dark Lady and Malachite are doing it." Lea laughed. "Jed however has also backed out so do you?"  
  
"I'll just ask Jennica." Jordan said leaning over to his wife. Lea caught a smile and a nod from her old friend. Jordan pulled out a peppermint. Serena was staggering across the ballroom obviously drunk but still able to stand. Darien announced the contest would commence in under a minute. Lea and took their place next to Michelle and Amara who were old champions at this game. Malachite and Dark Lady were most prepared with a plan.  
  
"Ready! Set! Go!" Darien yelled. All of the female contestants(Michelle in the certain case) unwrapped the mints and popped them in their mouths. Jordan quickly pulled Lea to him and tired to kiss her. He had trouble getting close because of the baby.  
  
**Jennica and Jedite**  
  
"It's funny to think that they used to date." Jennica said watching her husband attempt to get the candy from Lea who kept pushing him back playfully.  
  
"How about those two?" Jedite said motioning towards Dark Lady and Malachite. It didn't look too much like they cared about the contest.  
  
"Oh my Kami." Jennica laughed. "Talk about a kiss." Malachite had Dark Lady pulled close to him in one arm and was cradling the back of her head with his other hand.  
  
"Wait a second." Jedite looked closer. "He is going to attempt the removal of her mask."  
  
"That's obvious but the kiss is real." Jennica said. Malachite began to tug on the ribbon tying the mask to her face. When Dark Lady realized what was happening she slapped Malachite who pulled away holding the peppermint in his teeth. Dark Lady glared daggers as she re-tied the mask.  
  
"That was funny." Kylee said. Jordan finally got the peppermint in his mouth. Lea patted his head laughing and walking back to their seats. Jedite felt the jealousy rear it's head in his stomach.  
  
"Jed are you okay?" Lea asked. Jedite quickly reminded himself that Lea and Jordan were simply old friends.  
  
"I'm fine." Jedite mumbled. "Jennica do you want to do the peppermint kiss with me?" Jennica looked at her husband who nodded.  
  
"Okay." Jennica took out her mint.  
**Curtain rises**  
  
Serena: You don't like me do you Pan?  
  
Me: Actually I made you an easy target to pick on.  
  
Rei: That's easy to do to meatball brain.  
  
Dark Lady: What about Darien?  
  
Me: He's so good I gotta make him bad. 


	7. Work

Ch.6: Work  
  
**Early January**  
  
The days began to drag by as Lea waited for the month her little boy would arrive. Dark Lady paid daily visits to the office helping with new negotiations with France and Germany. Trunks was happy that his sister was getting the help she needed during this point in time.  
  
"Trunks maybe you showed let Lea rake the afternoon off so she can get things done at home." Dark Lady said.  
  
"And lose the negotiation with Burgundy?" Trunks said. "I don't think so."  
  
"I can do it." Dark Lady assured. "I know the case like the back of my hand."  
  
"Whatever." Trunks sighed before he realized what she had said.  
  
"No not whatever!" Dark Lady said harshly. "She is pregnant and for all we know it could be your first nephew."  
  
"She's not leaving because if you screw up-" Dark Lady was so fed up she froze him.  
  
"You need to show me just as much respect as you show your wife, Uncle Trunks." She mumbled to the statue-like figure. She sighed and went into Lea's office. Lea was behind her desk rubbing her stomach.  
  
"What did he say?" She asked.  
  
"Who cares? You need to hurry and get yourself out of here." Dark Lady told her grabbing Lea's jacket and suitcase. "Just hurry." Lea took the word, grabbed her stuff and left muttering a thank you. Dark Lady smiled, closed the door and looked at the clock. It was nearly time for the freezing spell to wear off. She sighed and sat down behind the desk.  
  
**Trunks**  
  
Trunks continued his little speech.  
  
"I lose the Burgundians." He stopped. "Wait where'd she go?" He got out of his chair and went into his sister's office. Dark Lady sat behind the desk writing what looked like a report.  
  
"Where's Lea?" Trunks demanded.  
  
"I froze you and sent her home." Dark Lady said signing Lea's name to the paper.  
  
"I said she couldn't go home." Trunks half yelled.  
  
"Well you see I have an advantage over your word and if you yell at me one more time I will give you a free flying lesion." She paused. "Not that you need it."  
  
"What's your advantage?" Trunks asked. Dark Lady picked up a pencil, threw it in the air and froze it in midair.  
  
"You pissed me off, I froze you." Dark Lady said smiling innocently.  
  
"Oh I see," Trunks paused, "so you sent her home?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Well I hope she has her cell phone on."  
  
"Do you wish to lose five more minutes of your life?" Dark Lady threatened. "My freezing ability doesn't always work you know."  
  
"Fine. If you screw up-"  
  
"Don't make me feel threatened." She warned. "I just might do this." She wove her hand and the pencil exploded. Trunks nodded and left closing the door behind him. Dark Lady stood and went over to lock it. She untied the mask and set it on the desk. It had been the first time she had taken off the mask in a year. Her identity meant everything to her and she had to mask it from sight. She sat back down and resumed her work only to look back up and see Gavin.  
  
"Worried about our identity aren't we Dark Lady." Gavin snapped.  
  
"Lay off. The door is locked." She mumbled. Gavin grabbed her face but in doing so was slapped.  
  
"Theo will you stop being so damn stubborn?"  
  
"No I will not." Theo's eyes met her cousin's. "As long as Jedite is still alive you will have to put up with my stubbornness."  
  
"Put your mask back on." He ordered.  
  
"No I don't think I will." Theo said her eyes turning ice cold. "Now leave."  
  
"Fine." Gavin left the same way he came...the window.  
  
**End** 


	8. When shit begins to hit the fan

Ch.7: When s**t begins to hit the fan  
  
'A battle  
  
A war  
  
Good sided with evil  
  
No longer the battle is civil'  
  
"So who are we supposed to side with?" Darien asked. Ami looked over the poem again. Jennica shrugged.  
  
"Well whoever we side with it only means that they are also against the new enemy." Jordan commented. "Dreds is better at decoding than I am."  
  
"Well Jason can't help us now." Jennica told them.  
  
"We used to be against the Negaverse." Darien said.  
  
"They joined us." Ami said. Dark Lady came out of a wall.  
  
"I was called?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah you were." Darien said holding the poem. "Do you know anything about this?" Dark Lady took the note and read it over.  
  
"There's no decoding to this." She set the poem down. "It means exactly what it says."  
  
"We side with the bad guys?" Jennica asked.  
  
"Who do you think the Xodials are?" Dark Lady answered.  
  
"So they are evil." Ami observed.  
  
"No actually we are neutral." Dark Lady explained. "We make our own decisions."  
  
"Which Xodial are you?" Jordan asked.  
  
"Pollux." Dark Lady mumbled.  
  
"The queen." Darien spat."  
  
"I would show her more respect if I were you." Trunks said from the corner. "We don't need to be cleaning Prince Darien entrails from the walls."  
  
"Trunks I wouldn't want to blow him up." Darien gulped. Her ice blue eyes burned into Darien's.  
  
"We can't tell Lea," Jennica paused, "at least not until after the baby is born."  
  
"How long does she have left in her pregnancy?" Ami asked.  
  
"Fourteen days, maybe more." Trunks told her.  
  
"What if the baby is early?" Darien asked.  
  
"Then we tell her earlier than we expected." Ami said. "All we know is she is thirty-eight weeks term and is due on May fourteenth so until then we say nothing."  
  
"I couldn't agree anymore." Dark Lady said smirking. "I must go now and by the way Trunks the Burgundians agreed." With that she was gone again.  
  
"I wonder if Nephlyte knows more than he is telling us." Jennica said curiously.  
  
"I highly doubt it." Ami said. "He said that there were pages missing from the book he found the information about them."  
  
"It sounds a little strange." Darien mumbled. "She comes out of nowhere and there are pages torn from a book that has to be one-hundred years old."  
  
"Are you suggesting that Dark Lady removed the pages from the book?" Jordan questioned.  
  
"As a matter of fact I am." Darien told him. "Those three pages probably talked about the Queen's mother, the protectors and what side they are on."  
  
"Chances are that those things will be revealed in time just not right away." Trunks said thoughtfully and slowly.  
  
**Fin** 


	9. Evil plot

Ch.8: Evil plot  
  
"The Xodial Queen is beginning to worry about her identity." A man said to a young woman with wavy green hair. "She has come to this time only to protect the unborn prince until-" The woman held her hand up.  
  
"You are beginning to babble."  
  
"So sorry Lady Renia." The man mumbled.  
  
"I can drown the Xodial Queen with the powers my mother gave to me when she passed on. You need to worry about the cousin."  
  
"If I show myself too early to the Xodial she will become too powerful." He said.  
  
"Which is exactly why we wait until the Xodial Queen is conceived then you can betray her mother by killing your other self and tell her that she no longer can satisfy your needs."  
  
"Kill my good side?"  
  
"Trust me if you wish for me to rule the universe." She hissed. "It would be a load off your shoulders as well."  
  
"That it would." The man said thoughtfully. "The Queen will be conceived in just a few short months."  
  
"Nearly five months."  
  
"Lady Renia you truly are a genius."  
  
"No I'm not." Renia said. "I have a passionate hate for my half sister."  
  
"You only hate the half her mother gave her."  
  
"No the hate extended to her very existence and the stronger I become the more my power grows." She stood. "You are dismissed." The man bowed and left. Renia strolled down to what looked like a dungeon. One cell held the Lady Capricorn whose long blue hair hid her tear stained face.  
  
"How are you feeling today?" Renia taunted. "I'd let you free but unfortunately I cannot find the key."  
  
"You may keep me here but the Xodials do not truly need me anymore than you need the guardians."  
  
"Well we are quite talkative aren't we now?"  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Would you like to see your guardians alive again?" Renia demanded.  
  
"Yes." The girl said sadly.  
  
"Then I would show a bit more respect if I were you." Renia walked into a circular room with three people chained to the walls.  
  
"Come to taunt us?" One of the men asked.  
  
"Not at all Jed." Renia hissed. "Charitie."  
  
"Leave her alone," The other man warned, "Or I will rip these chains from the wall."  
  
"It's alright." Charitie said.  
  
"You wish to walk free?"  
  
"Yes." Charitie answered.  
  
"Where is the Lady Taurus?" Charitie closed her eyes at the question.  
  
"Tokyo." She answered finally.  
  
"So the young guardian gives in." Renia said pulling a key from her pocket. Charitie watched her unlock the shackles on her wrists.  
  
"Am I free?" Charitie asked.  
  
"For the time being." Renia growled. Charitie disappeared in a bright flash of green light.  
  
"I knew she would give in." Jed mumbled.  
  
"It was for her own good Jed." His counterpart said. "She won't turn on us though."  
  
**Curtain rises**  
  
Gavin: So let's get this straight...Dark Lady is Theo and Theo is Dark Lady?  
  
Me: Exactly.  
  
Charitie: So she's like this great super heroine?  
  
Me: Yeah I guess.  
  
Gavin: Do you like Charmed?  
  
Me: Yeah. Why?  
  
Charitie: Because your powers list looks a lot like what the powers from Charmed.  
  
Me: I am guilty of being a Charmed-Passions-Japanese Anime addict and my punishment is...writing the next chapter.  
  
**Curtain falls** 


	10. Baby shower and the birth of a baby

Ch.9: Baby shower and the birth of a baby  
  
**May 4**  
  
It was a nice warm sunny day, a perfect day to have a baby shower. Two of the most beautiful mothers-to-be sat under a shade tree taking presents from friends and family. Lea opened a small jewelry box to find a mothers ring with an emerald in it.  
  
"It is so beautiful." She squealed quickly shoving the ring onto her finger. Pan opened a box similar to Lea's and found the identical ring.  
  
"Who gave these to us?" She asked curiously. Vegeta who was hiding in his usual corner smirked to himself.  
  
"There's no name but they are really beautiful." Lea said loudly.  
  
"Alright now its time for the guys to play our games." Pan said getting to her feet and going over to a table that had a sheet covering it. Lea pushed herself up and joined her 'sister'. She could feel slight twinges of pain in her lower back but ignored them.  
  
"We want the two daddys-to-be top come forward." Pan ordered. Trunks and Jedite exchanged nervous looks and walked to their respected sides. Lea could feel another painful twinge followed by a few kicks.  
  
"Now for the soon to be fathers this game is mandatory." Lea ripped the sheet away to reveal ten diapered babies.  
  
"Baby!" Sabra squealed pointing to the dolls. She bounced in Michelle's arms. Pan smiled. Lea could feel the pains steadily worsen.  
  
"We need eight other guys to join us in the diaper changing contest." Pan said. Lea leaned on the chair in front of her for some support.  
  
"Lea are you okay?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I'm fine." She mumbled. "He's either just trying to get my attention or--- " She was interrupted by another pain followed by a gush of water.  
  
"Lea?" Jordan's voice came.  
  
"My water just broke." She hissed.  
  
"Ami!" Jedite shouted. Ami was already rushing forward with a chair.  
  
"Somebody call the hospital." She said helping Lea into the chair.  
  
**At the hospital**  
  
Jedite paced back and forth outside Lea's room. Trunks was beginning to pull him down in the chair when the door opened to Lea's room.  
  
"'How is she?" Jedite asked.  
  
"'Well she is dilated four centimeters so you should have the baby very soon." Ami told them. Jedite sighed in relief. "I'll check to see if Kylee is ready."  
  
"I'm goin' in." Jordan said going into the room. Lea who was resting looked over at him.  
  
"Hey." She whispered. "Where's Jed?"  
  
"He is out in the hall with the family." Jordan said sitting at the end of the bed. "I still can't believe it."  
  
"Believe what?" Lea asked.  
  
"This." Jordan pointed to her swollen abdomen. "You are the baby and now you are having a baby."  
  
"It is a bit hard to believe." She mumbled feeling a contraction.  
  
"You know you have been so amazing through this and it is amazing me that your baby's daddy isn't in here."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"Well I mean I told him I was coming in here and I guess I halfway expected to be stopped."  
  
"Jordan he's becoming a father."  
  
"Then why is he in the hall?" Lea was silent. "If he isn't here now what makes you think that he is going to stick around?"  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
**Gavin and Dark Lady**  
  
"She knew it?" Dark Lady mumbled looking down into a puddle of water.  
  
"What?" Gavin asked.  
  
"Lea knew that he wouldn't stick around." Dark Lady said removing her mask. "He wasn't even in the room when his son was born."  
  
"Who was in there Theo?"  
  
"Her father was."  
  
**Later at the hospital**  
  
"One more push Lea!" Kylee told a struggling Lea. Vegeta was holding his daughter's shoulders. Lea pushed as hard as she could. A wail suddenly filled the room and Lea fell back breathing heavily.  
  
"Is he alright?" She mumbled.  
  
"He is just fine." Kylee said smiling as she wrapped the wailing baby in a blanket after cutting the umbilical cord. Lea held her arms out to her son and took the wailing child into her arms. He quieted and blinked up at his mother.  
  
"Hello my baby." Lea whispered. "You don't look anything like your daddy."  
  
"That's a good thing too." Vegeta said.  
  
"Dad!" Lea protested.  
  
"It was a compliment." Vegeta told her. "'Can I hold my grandson?" Lea handed over the baby who flayed his arms out.  
  
"I'll be right back Lea." Kylee said leaving the room.  
  
"Why don't you name him Vegeta?" Vegeta said. Lea shook her head.  
  
"You named your son Vegeta."  
  
"I guess I did." Vegeta sighed. "I get to spoil him rotten." Jedite came in the room followed by Dark Lady and Malachite.  
  
"Where is he?" Jedite asked. Vegeta held up the tiny bundle.  
  
"Where were you?" Lea demanded.  
  
"I was in the bathroom." Jedite said.  
  
"For two hours?" Lea demanded. "You missed your son's birth." Dark Lady went to Vegeta's side to look at the baby.  
  
"He is beautiful." She whispered brushing her black-gloved hand across his forehead. "He looks so much like Lea." Jedite could feel rage waiting to be unleashed.  
  
"Get your hands off of my son." He growled at Dark Lady. Dark Lady ignored the demand and continued to stroke the infant's face. Jedite walked over and grabbed Dark Lady's hair. Dark Lady grabbed a tissue and turned it into a dagger. She pressed it to Jedite's throat.  
  
"I suggest that if you value your life you'll release me." She growled. Jedite refused. Vegeta moved across the room to keep his grandson out of harms way.  
  
"Jedite let her go." Malachite said seeing that there were a few droplets of blood spilling onto the blade.  
  
"I'll kill you Jedite." Dark Lady threatened. Jedite pushed her into a wall, his hand on her neck.  
  
"I told you to get your hands off of my son and you didn't listen." He growled. Instinctively Dark Lady moved the dagger to Jedite's back. Her murderous blue eyes met Jedite's.  
  
"You have two seconds to let go of me or I ram this blade into your back." She said harshly. He released her but slapped her hard across the face. With that Vegeta turned his grandson over to Malachite. Dark Lady had been knocked out and Jedite was taking the dagger from her.  
  
"Jedite leave her alone!" Lea demanded. He didn't listen. He couldn't even hear her and the consequence was a blow to his neck causing him to pass out.  
  
"I wonder what got into him." Malachite mumbled handing the sleeping infant to Lea and going over to Dark Lady.  
  
"Saiyan instinct." Vegeta said. "Male Saiyans are protective of their children around acquaintances."  
  
"Should I try to take her mask off?" Malachite asked. Ami came in with a baby bed.  
  
"What happened in here?" She asked seeing the two unconscious bodies on the floor.  
  
"Well it a long story and I really want to take her mask off." Malachite said propping Dark Lady up on his lap. He had managed to tug the ribbons from their bow when a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked down to see Dark Lady's cold blue eyes once again glaring daggers.  
  
"All in good time Malachite.' She whispered before disappearing.  
  
"Damn!" Malachite cursed standing up. "I almost had it off."  
  
"Actually her eyes were open and she was letting you take it off." Lea told him giving her son to Ami.  
  
"You should see how Kylee is reacting to the baby." Ami said laying the baby in the bed.  
  
"How is she taking it?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well she is now planning to study midwifery."  
  
"Now that is funny." Lea laughed. Ami smiled and wheeled the baby from the room to be taken care of.  
  
"We'll leave you alone to rest now." Vegeta said. Malachite walked out with Vegeta in company closing the door behind them.  
  
**Curtain rises**  
  
Me: Okay in chapter 3 when Dark Lady is checking the stars, remember how it said two years?  
  
Lea: Yeah.  
  
Me: Make it one year.  
  
**Curtain falls** 


	11. Charitie saves Hotaru and a doomed desti...

Ch.10: Charitie saves Hotaru and a doomed destiny  
  
**Hotaru**  
  
Hotaru strolled down the dark street leading to her apartment. She didn't live in the best area and there had already been three drive bys in the last few weeks. She had been living on her own since she graduated from high school with Lea's cat Wonderwoman. Hotaru looked down at her watch. It was after two in the morning.  
  
~"Why did they have to keep me so damn late?"~ Hotaru asked herself going up the pathway to her apartment building and going up the stairs to her apartment. She unlocked the door and went inside. Wonderwoman greeted her by nearly tripping her on the way to the kitchen.  
  
"Well hello to you too." She said picking up the purring cat. Wonderwoman rested in Hotaru's arms and licked her hands. Hotaru checked her water and food bowls before she went into the living room where she plopped onto the couch. Wonderwoman leapt from her arms and jumped onto the table where the answering machine sat and pressed her nose onto the new message button. There was one new message.  
  
"Hotaru its Trunks. I hate to call you so late but you said you wanted to hear when Pan went into labor and were in the hospital now. Pan is six centimeters." The message ended with the date and time.  
  
"She's ten days early though." Hotaru said out loud. "It's only May fourteenth." Wonderwoman nudged her on the hand. Hotaru scratched her behind the ear and heard her purring response.  
  
"I guess I'll call a taxi and go to the hospital." Hotaru said picking up the phone and calling the taxi service. After a few minutes she hung up the phone and ran to change her clothes. She came out wearing a black skirt and red shirt. After gathering her keys, purse, cell phone and scout communicator she ran out the door locking it behind her. She sat on the dark sidewalk waiting for the cab. The wind blew slightly and the trees rustled. Hotaru smiled and looked up at the stars noting to herself that the constellation Taurus was unusually bright. Her eyes scanned the sky looking for Saturn. Out of nowhere she heard gunshots. Hotaru stood and looked around. More shots were heard and two bullets penetrated into Hotaru's chest. She fell to the ground feeling pressure on her lungs. A green light distracted Hotaru from the stars.  
  
"Who are you?" She mumbled.  
  
"Shhh." Was the answer. The person lifted her from the ground and picked up the two bullets. A large pool of blood had formed and Hotaru was beginning to fade quickly  
  
"I am going to heal you now." Hotaru heard feeling a warm sensation over her chest. The wounds as well as the pool of blood disappeared. Hotaru gasped in the air and sat up and looked at the longhaired brunette.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"Well technically I am what saved a doomed destiny but you can call me Charitie." Charitie said disappearing in her green light.  
  
**At that minute Gavin and Dark Lady**  
  
"Well so much for a psychotic Xodial." Gavin said to an unmasked Theo aka Dark Lady.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"Charitie has just saved Hotaru's life Theo." Gavin said happily.  
  
"She's alive!?" Theo asked. Charitie was her best friend.  
  
"Yeah she just healed Hotaru." Gavin told her. "We have one of the other guardians back!" Theo put her mask on.  
  
"I'm going to the hospital." She said disappearing.  
  
**The hospital**  
  
Trunks looked down at his tiny newborn daughter who was now an hour old. Pan was brushing her daughter's face softly. The two were now complete, now that they had brought a new life into the world.  
  
"Seadra is going to be a heartbreaker." Trunks said softly. Dark Lady smiled from the doorway.  
  
"Its better to be a heartbreaker than a killer." She said.  
  
"Oh hello Dark Lady." Trunks said cheerily. Dark Lady pulled a silver necklace from her pocket and walked over to Pan.  
  
"Congratulations Pan," Dark Lady said holding the necklace up, "you have just given birth to he first of six Xodials."  
  
"You mean the Xodials are my family?" Pan asked.  
  
"Four of six and thanks to one of my guardians little Seadra here won't be killing anyone too soon." Dark Lady said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I mean usually when there is a death in the Lunarian court, that scouts powers pass on to a Xodial at birth and Hotaru took two to the chest."  
  
"Is she dead?" Pan asked whispering.  
  
"No she isn't. One of the Guardians healed her and changed the future." Dark Lady said. "Now you two need to keep what I am going to tell you a secret."  
  
"Okay." Both said. Dark Lady closed the door.  
  
"I am from the future and I'm here to change yours." Dark Lady pulled the Gemini symbol out of her pocket. "Some fates will never change but they can be delayed. In September Lea will become pregnant with the second Xodial. Jedite will not stay, in fact he'll leave before he even finds out about the baby."  
  
"How does this include us?" Pan asked.  
  
"Lea must tell him she is pregnant and you are going to have to get her to do it or else she dies sooner." Dark Lady saw the rage in Trunks' eyes.  
  
"I'll kill him before he can do such a thing to her!" Trunks growled.  
  
"You can't Trunks." Dark Lady said almost panicked. "The second baby is the most important."  
  
"Why is it you?" Trunks asked Dark Lady didn't answer.  
  
"Trunks I think she is right, we just need to do our part." Pan said. "Now I just want you to take off your mask so I can see your face." Dark Lady nodded and tugged on the ribbon to the mask. She took off the mask. Trunks and Pan both gasped.  
  
"Lea?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No, I'm not who you think I am." Dark Lady said. "My real name is Theo. I'm Lea's daughter."  
  
"How old are you?" Pan asked.  
  
"I'm twenty-four." Theo answered. "Please you cannot tell anyone or else I might not be born."  
  
**Curtain rises**  
  
Gavin: ~makes a childish whistle~ Boom!  
  
SuperK: No kidding Gavin.  
  
Silver: Where did Panny go?  
  
Vegeta: She probably went to write the next chapter.  
  
**Curtain falls** 


	12. Vegeta figures it out

Ch.11: Vegeta figures it out  
  
Theo poured her morning tea and began to sip on the hot liquid. Gavin came downstairs in his boxers. He had a build identical to Vegeta's and he looked especially nice in the rear.  
  
"Theo will you stop checking me out?" Gavin asked getting his own cup of tea.  
  
"'If you would put a shirt on I would." Theo muttered.  
  
"Incest is crime you know." He told her pouring some milk into his tea.  
  
"Well it isn't for cousins." She mumbled. "I can't help if the full moon is nearing."  
  
"So go out and find some guy like you did last time." Gavin set his cup down. Theo glared over at him.  
  
"I told Pan and Trunks who I was." She said finally.  
  
"Here we go again with you changing the subject." Gavin sighed.  
  
"Of all your father's seed you were the quickest." She told him.  
  
"Well I think that maybe you should just keep a mate instead of doing the once a month thing."  
  
"Are you saying that I'm a slut?"  
  
"All I'm saying is maybe you should give Malachite a chance instead of just pushing him away."  
  
"You're right." She sighed in defeat.  
  
"He has been showing you so much especially with the two dozen rose," he stopped suddenly. "Wait did you just say that I was right?"  
  
"Yes, but don't think too much of it." She said. The doorbell sounded. "Gavin check it out." Gavin looked out of the door's peephole.  
  
"Well," he said opening the door to Charitie. "It's nice to see your guardian again." Gavin held the door opened and closed it once Charitie was in.  
  
"Hey Theo." Charitie said.  
  
"Hey Charitie." Theo replied.  
  
"I'll let you two catch up." Gavin said leaving the room. Charitie sat at the table.  
  
"I want you to know I didn't abandon you." Charitie said.  
  
"I know Charitie. You did what you had to do." Theo told her. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"No." Theo looked her friend over. She had lost what looked to be fifty pounds at least and she looked tired.  
  
"You're tired." Theo said finally. Charitie nodded.  
  
"There's a bedroom upstairs next to the bathroom that you can use." Gavin said from the kitchen.  
  
"We can catch up later." Theo said. Charitie smiled weakly.  
  
"Thank you." Charitie went upstairs. Once she was out of earshot Gavin turned to Theo.  
  
"Are you going to forgive her like that?" He demanded.  
  
"She's my best friend Gavin." Theo reminded. "She did what she had to do."  
  
"Yeah she did and now Jet is gone too." He said grabbing onto her face. "Have you forgotten Theo? She walked into that rip alone."  
  
"She saw Rob get pulled through the rip." She told him knocking his hand from her face. "Or have you forgotten that they loved each other?"  
  
"You loved Tom and look at what happened." Gavin hissed.  
  
"Don't you even start on my husband." Theo growled.  
  
"I hit a nerve then?" He taunted. "How about your mother?"  
  
"Leave her out of it." She warned.  
  
"Your mother loved your father so much she would put her life on the line for him and he not only left her pregnant he came back only to murder her." With that Theo burst into tears and punched Gavin in the nose.  
  
"You really do not care about family do you?" She spat through her tears. "One of these days you are going to chase me off." After that she ran into her room.  
  
**Much later that day**  
  
Vegeta sat in the middle of the forest deep in meditation. He couldn't really focus since his mind was thinking of the mysterious Dark Lady. Something was familiar about her, especially about her eyes. Her eyes were cold and hardened like his were at one point in time. A twig snapping distracted him. He turned to see Lea coming towards him holding his six week old grandson in her arms.  
  
"Rei said you were out here." She said.  
  
"What do you want?" He growled.  
  
"I wanted to talk." She said stopping in front of him.  
  
"Fine." He mumbled. Lea sat down on a nearby tree stump. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I don't know." She muttered.  
  
"It's strange how Dark Lady is a faceless person." Vegeta said finally.  
  
"Yeah it is," Lea paused, "but her eyes are so cold."  
  
"Back when Trunks was a baby we were visited by a future version."  
  
"Are you saying that Dark Lady is a Mirari?"  
  
"It would make sense wouldn't it?"  
  
**Curtain rises**  
  
SS-Mars: You and violence.  
  
Me: Yeah we do so well together.  
  
SS-Mars: Where did I go wrong?  
  
Me: Well how about the 13 years we didn't know each other.  
  
**Curtain falls** 


	13. Jedite vs Jedite

Ch.12: Jedite vs. Jedite  
  
**Evil Jedite**  
  
Evil Jedite stood in front of his son silently taunting him. Jed glared at his father.  
  
"You were always a bother." Jedite said.  
  
'I must get it from Mother." Jed growled.  
  
"'Yes, she always had been hard headed. Always rebelling against the Lunarian Court."  
  
"Serenity would have gotten her killed."  
  
"And I did it for her."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Jed asked.  
  
"Fun." Jedite answered simply.  
  
**Lea**  
  
Lea stood over a pregnancy test waiting impatiently. Finally the result came out... Positive.  
  
"No!" She growled. "I just had a baby." A baby suddenly crying disturbed her thoughts. Lea ran to the nursery and found her five-month-old son Jedite Jr. sitting up in the crib. She picked him up and sat in the rocking chair unbuttoning her blouse single-handedly. Her son latched on to her breast and began to suck.  
  
"Hungry little boy aren't we?" She rocked in the chair and fell asleep.  
  
**Her dreams**  
  
"Where are you going?" Lea was screaming.  
  
"Away from you." A man said.  
  
"Jedite please." She pleaded. "Don't leave us."  
  
"Look Lea I did my job." He said pointing to Jedite Jr. "You have the baby you had always dreamed of." He opened the door to leave.  
  
"Wait before you go I want to tell you that I'm---" She couldn't get it out. The door slammed in her face. "I'm pregnant."  
  
**Awakens**  
  
Lea awoke to hear Jed Jr. crying in her arms. She looked around the nursery and hugged her son thanking Dende that it had all been just a bad dream. Quietly she rocked her baby to sleep and put him into the crib. She buttoned her shirt and went downstairs to call Pan.  
  
Pan picked up on the third ring.  
  
"Hello?" She said.  
  
"Pan its Lea."  
  
"Oh hey."  
  
"Guess what."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"Again? It's only October."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Talk about energizer bunnies."  
  
"I know it. If he could take one day from giving me such great sex then maybe I wouldn't be this situation."  
  
"That was too much information."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know you have to tell him."  
  
**The battle grounds**  
  
(E. Jedite-evil G. Jedite-good)  
  
"She will never buy it." G. Jedite said. "She is too smart for you."  
  
"You know that's what my son said before I left." E. Jedite taunted.  
  
"Let's get this over with." G. Jedite growled pulling his sword.  
  
"Gladly." E. Jedite smirked evilly and pulled his own sword and swung at his other self. G. Jedite blocked it easily.  
  
"Why do you insist on doing this?"  
  
"You see I want the power that Lea carries with her soul."  
  
"There is no way in hell you'll get that."  
  
"So you know it too." That was when the rain began to fall. G. Jedite felt the fear growing inside of the pit of his stomach as the metal clashed against each other.  
  
"Death is only the beginning. Why do you bother resisting?" G. Jedite drug the metal across his opponents face. Lea appeared in his mind.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Lea yawned and burrowed deeper into the blankets. Jedite shook her and earned a slap.  
  
"Come on Lea it's already after eight and the baby still needs to be fed." Just as he said this a baby's fuss was heard from the monitor.  
  
"Five more minutes."  
  
"No Trunks has called twice."  
  
"I have a week of maternity leave left so tell him to go away."  
  
"He's being sued again."  
  
"Big deal."  
  
"What's it going to take to get you up?"  
  
"Three more hours of sleep."  
  
"What about the baby?"  
  
"There's breast milk in the fridge. Heat it up."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Lea and Jedite danced under the stars on the balcony. Lea looked up into his blue eyes smiling.  
  
"What?" Jedite asked.  
  
"Are you excited?"  
  
"About the baby?" Lea nodded. "More than you can imagine." Lea smiled and laid her head on Jedite's chest. Jedite's hand met Lea's swelling belly.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
The two lovers lay wrapped in each other in the afterglow. Jedite was intoxicated by her scent. Lea's morning sickness had started and Kylee began to buy midwifery books.  
  
"Lea?" Jedite whispered.  
  
"Yes?" She whispered back stroking his firm chest.  
  
"When do you think we should get married?"  
  
"I've been thinking about that and I don't think we should."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well I was talking to Silver and she told me that if we say our vows then something horrible would happen."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"So what are you doing tonight?" Trunks asked Jedite who drank his soda silently.  
  
"I'm going out for dinner. Why?" Trunks fiddled with the pen he was holding and looked coldly at Jedite.  
  
"You break her heart, I'll break your neck."  
  
**Flashback Ends**  
  
G. Jedite fell to the ground his enemy's sword stuck into his chest. It was now only a matter of minutes maybe even seconds before the angels of heaven and hell come with the grim reaper to pass judgment and take his soul. E. Jedite smirked evilly as he watched his good self slowly fade with each struggled breath he took.  
  
"It's such a pity but I guess it's the best way to literally kill myself." E. Jedite sneered picking up a photograph of a baby. "Pathetic."  
  
"What's pathetic is your sick sense of humor and your lack of love." G. Jedite mumbled closing his eyes and giving in to his death.  
  
"Goodbye." 


End file.
